The present invention relates to compounds having the generic structure: ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1 represents hydrogen, ethyl or acetyl and wherein R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 represent the same or different hydrogen, methyl or ethyl and to uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the organoleptic properties of consumable materials.
Materials which can provide dry woody (cedary, vetiver, thymol-like, camphoraceous, amber, sandalwood-like, fresh, sweaty, fruity, castoreum, cedrus atlantica-like, patchouli, labdanum-like, green, fruity, amber, cigar box-like, sandalwood-like, oriental, cedarwood-like, minty, spicy, floral (rose), vetiver-like, and grapefruit oil-like aromas with warm and rich aromas on dry-out are highly useful in the art of perfumery and are also known in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute desired nuances to the perfumery compositions are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
Materials which can provide oriental/incense-like, herbaceous, minty, earthy, tobacco-like, woody, and cedarwood-like aromas and tastes in foodstuffs, chewing tobaccos, smoking tobaccos and smoking tobacco articles are highly desirable in the manufacture of such materials. Such aroma nuances are known in the art of food flavoring, chewing tobacco flavoring, and smoking tobacco flavoring. Many of the natural materials which provide such aromas and tastes and contribute desired nuances to smoking tobaccos, chewing tobaccos and foodstuffs are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effect to find synthetic materials which will replace the essential flavor and fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions thereof in consumable materials including foodstuffs, perfume compositions, perfumed articles, colognes, smoking tobaccos, chewing tobaccos and the like. Unfortunately, many of these synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or else contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the compositions. The search for materials which can particularly provide more refined patchouli, vetiver cedarwood and sandalwood and amber fragrances and oriental-like, natural tobacco-like and cedarwood aromas and tastes in tobaccos, particularly smoking tobaccos, has been difficult and relatively costly in the areas of both natural products and synthetic products.
Light et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,650 issued on Feb. 13, 1979 discloses compositions for altering the flavor and/or aroma of consumable products including foods, tobacco and perfumes utilizing as the essential ingredient at least one organic tricyclic alcohol having the formula: ##STR5## wherein each of R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.5, and R.sub.6 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and methyl; wherein the dashed line is a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond; and wherein when the dashed line is a carbon-carbon single bond, one of R.sub.2 or R.sub.3 is hydrogen.
The use in perfumery of the compound having the structure: ##STR6## ("norpatchoulinol") is disclosed in the following patents: 1. Belgium Pat. No. 788,301 issued Mar. 1, 1973
2. German Offenlegungschrift No. 2,242,913 published Mar. 8, 1973 PA1 3. Dutch published application No. 72/11760 published Mar. 5, 1973
A product of the reduction of this compound is also disclosed ("dihydro norpatchoulinol"). This product has the structure: ##STR7## The compounds of our invention have properties considered to be unobvious, unexpected and advantageous with respect to the properties of the above-mentioned prior art compounds.
Nothing set forth in either of U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,908 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,650 discloses the processes or the compounds or the uses of the instant invention.